


Lance has plans

by Mswriter07



Series: Mox and Lance [6]
Category: Varsity Blues (1999)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe Harbor confronts the boys and Lance has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance has plans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, just taking them out to play. I hope you enjoy these bits in this 'verse. Comments and kudos welcome.

That night after Lance was finished with dinner at his house he rounded up his crutches and grabbed his backpack off the stairs so that he could be ready to go when Mox got there. Outside on the porch his dad, Joe, was sitting and drinking a beer as he watched his son get his school bag together and use his crutches to balance as he waited on his friend. He knew that they’d grown up together but they’d always seemed to be on two different planets - until Lance got hurt. Jules was always at work or at home and when football wasn’t going on Lance and Mox seemed to be attached at the hip. 

Oh how right Joe was with that observation but he wouldn’t catch them for awhile. 

He looked at Lance who had his eye on the horizon where the road came up and met their driveway and he asked, “What are you waiting on Lance?”

Lance shook his head clear and said, “Just waiting on Mox. He should be here in a few.”

“Are Jules and Mox broken up? She’s not too sad if they are.” Joe asked wanting to test Lance’s reaction.  
“I’m not sure. You’ll have to ask them.” Lance said straightening as he heard Mox’s car come down the driveway. 

Mox parked in front of the steps so Lance didn’t have far to go and got out to get Lance’s bag as he worked the steps. He glanced at Joe sitting on the porch and said, “Evening Mr. Harbor.” He waved and then picked up Lance’s bag.

Joe said, “Before you drive off into the sunset, I got a question for you.”

“Yes Mr. Harbor?” Mox asked.

“What’s going on with you and Jules?” Joe asked curiously as he watched Mox help Lance into the front seat. “Haven’t seen you around very often except to get Lance and go do whatever it is you do.”

“We’re taking a break. Tons of stuff going on so we’ll see what happens.” Mox replied as he shut Lance’s car door.

“So if I asked her she’d say the same thing?” Joe eyed them.

“I don’t know. As far as I know it’s a break.” Mox answered honestly even though he knew that he and Jules weren’t going to get back together. She was right about how he looked at Lance and how she used to look at him. He didn’t mean to fall for Lance but he did and he wasn’t changing his decision anytime soon. 

“All right. See ya tonight Lance.” Joe said as he waved his beer at them to get going.

Mox got in the driver’s side of the car and started it up before he moved his hand to his gear shift. As soon as he felt they were out of sight of Joe he laced his and Lance’s fingers together. “You’re dad was something else tonight. What’s got him going about Jules and me?”

“All the time we’re spending together and not you guys. He asked me what I thought was going on and I told him he’d have to ask you guys.”

“Good call I guess. Has Jules been too weirded out by us or has she been taking it all right?”

“She seems alright. I don’t think she’s cried or anything but she’s good at hiding things. We’ll talk to her though.”

“Have you heard from Brown yet?”

“Not yet. It’s only been a couple of weeks.” Lance said as he ran his thumb over Mox’s hand.  
“Where do you want to go?”

“Your house.” Lance challenged.

“You sure? My little brother could come in at any time no matter where we’re at.”

Lance grinned and said, “Risks we can take. Plus if something happens your parents seem like they’d be cool about the whole thing.”

“Yeah but I don’t think it’s wise with my 11 year old brother around.” Mox replied as he glanced at Lance stretched out along the bench seat.

“Then we’ll spend the night where we first went. No one goes there right?”

“Not many people.” Mox said as a smile returned to his face.

“Good. I’ve got plans.” Lance said as he leaned against Mox’s side stretching his leg across the seat better.

“What kind of plans?” Mox asked curiously as he felt Lance get more comfortable on the seat.

“You’ll find out.” Lance said blowing gently against Mox’s ear.

Mox batted at Lance playfully and laughed, “That tickles.”

“Supposed to Johnny.” Lance said, his voice dropping an octave. 

Mox squirmed in his seat and he said, “Lance...” He didn’t get further because Lance tilted his head and nipped at his ear. The ensuing yelp and jump caused Lance to chuckle and Mox said, “No more playing until the engine isn’t running. Don’t need you to have to two disabled legs.”

“I’m sorry but you’re too adorable not to tease.” Lance apologized. He straightened up enough that he could hold himself up until Mox parked his car in the clump of trees by a pond. 

Mox got out of the car and pulled out his blanket that he kept in the car and laid it out on the ground before he got a smaller blanket if in case either of them needed it. Lance was waiting at the edge of the seat when Mox went over to help him stand. Lance could do it but he knew Mox liked to help him and it felt nice to have him so close. With Lance in his arms Mox pulled him into a deep kiss before he helped him to the blankets. 

Lance stretched out leaning on his elbows and he said, “Now who’s teasing?” Mox glanced at Lance and saw his grin.

“You’ve gotten a good head start Lance. My turn now.”

“And you’re not going to let me touch you?”

“Part of the tease.” Mox laughed.

“You need any help there?” Lance asked as he eyed Mox’s thick erection tenting his pants.

“I think I’m good.” Mox swallowed.

Lance laughed and laid back on the blanket. “Get over here baby. We’ll have more fun together.”

Mox slid next to Lance and Lance turned the tables on Mox. Lance used his upper body strength to pin Mox to the ground and he kissed him deeply. He worked Mox into a moaning mess and then moved enough to get his shirt off before he moved his kisses down Mox’s chest. Mox arched into Lance and said, “What about your leg Lance?”

“I’m good Johnny.” Lance panted as he nipped at Mox’s ribs. He’s more focussed on what Johnny was doing to him than worrying about the pain - arousal did that to a guy.

Lance moved further to Mox’s stomach and Mox’s hands got caught up under Lance’s shirt. Lance moved away just enough to pull his shirt over his head and he tossed it next to them in the grass. Then he went back to driving Mox crazy - he swiped his tongue across Mox’s belly button and Mox gripped Lance’s curls in his hand while the other gripped the blanket. “Lance, please?” Johnny moaned.

Lance grinned and said, “I’m going.” He used one hand to help Johnny loosen his grip so it wasn’t too painful and he unfastened Mox’s pants. This would be the first time he sucked Johnny off but he didn’t want everything to seem one sided with them. He wanted to show Johnny and today seemed like an opportune time as Mox seemed more agreeable. Mox helped push his pants off his hips and Lance looked at Mox’s erection for a few moments before he took it in his hand and stroked him a couple of times. 

Mox fell back on the blanket and he moaned, “Lance...”

“You’re are so fucking handsome like this.”

Mox took a deep breath and found he still had two brain cells in his head so he asked, “Going to wax poetic thoughts or are you going to blow me before I change my mind?”  
“You’re no fun.” Lance laughed before he took the top half of Mox’s dick in his mouth.

“Fucking hell.” Mox moaned as Lance kept a steady suck and rhythm going between his mouth and hand. Mox felt the heat pool in his lower back and he arched his back while he tugged on Lance’s curls to warn him but Lance kept going, breathing through his nose and moaning himself. He had propped himself on his side so he could keep his bad leg stretched and his good leg was between Mox’s legs. He ran his free hand over Mox’s bare hip and with the motion Mox came hard with a grunt and a moan.

Lance pulled off and swallowed what stayed in his mouth and he felt Mox let go of his hair and run his fingers through it gently in apology. Lance pulled himself back level to Mox and he kissed Mox letting him taste himself before he moved back down to nibble along Mox’s earlobe and his neck. “Wonderful.” Lance whispered as he nipped Johnny’s collarbone.

“Yeah.” He said still gathering any further thoughts than Lance’s mouth tearing him apart and putting him back together again.

Lance arranged himself so he could get himself off but Mox wasn’t stupid. He pulled Lance into a quick kiss and said, “Lay back and get comfortable.”

Lance laid on his back and Mox bypassed all the teasing that came with his blowjob and pulled Lance’s pants off as far as he could with the brace stopping in the middle of his thigh. Lance was close to coming so Mox went to work and Lance writhed and bucked under Mox’s ministrations and he gripped Mox’s hair as Mox suckled the head of his dick milking his orgasm out of him slowly and swallowing everything Lance gave him. Lance had given a shout when he started to come but Mox soothed him down to pants and moans as he used his hands to rub Lance’s sides and over his stomach while he finished cleaning him up.

Lance pulled Mox up and kissed him and said, “You know how to throw me for a loop every time.”

Mox noticed the sleepy grin and said, “Guess I do but you do the same for me.”

“I won’t always have this brace and then it’ll be no holds bar.” Lance said.

“Can’t wait for that but right now you’re probably wanting a pain pill.”

“I’m good but go ahead and give me one.”

“That’s the smart thing. Endorphins don’t last forever.”

“They could if we were around each other all the time.” Lance grinned.  
“You’re something Lance.” Mox said as he kissed him gently before he got up and put himself back together and then he went to go get Lance’s meds from his car.

Lance closed his pants back up and curled his arms under his head as he watched Mox get his medicine and watch the sky at the same time. 

Things were changing for them and it wasn’t just because of Joe asking questions. He was starting to realise that Lance was it; he wanted to say something but how? He wasn’t stupid and knew that high school football wasn’t the most enlightened of places but he didn’t realise that soon the choice would be taken out of his hands.


End file.
